Typically, a gas gauge is a capacity monitoring and reporting device, which monitors a voltage drop across a small current sense resistor connected in series with the battery to determine charge and discharge activity of the battery. Compensations for battery temperature, self-discharge, and discharge rate may be applied to the capacity measurements to provide available time-to-empty information across a wide range of operating conditions. The gas gauge device may be located inside the battery pack or inside the host device in which the battery is inserted.